The Rubilian
by Kikiyo Hatake
Summary: Boston and his sisters came to America to escape their abusive parents. They wanted a place that was nice and safe. Instead they find Stilwater. Now a prostitute, Boston is providing for him and his four sisters. While he was working a gang war starts on his street corner. He was surprised to find the Third Street Saints had saved his life. Lin/OC Set in SR1


_The sound of a weeping child echoed through the halls of the castle along with yelling and a few bangs, making the weeping grow louder. The room that the noises were coming from had been locked. Inside there was a small child and her Mother and Father. Her parents glared down at her with pure hate and disgust in their eyes. The Father growled and kicked his daughter in the ribs, but not enough for them to break._

_"Look at this Celia" He growled as he gave another kick. "She's pathetic. Can't even try to defend herself."_

_The Mother, Celia, nodded in agreement and knelt down to her daughters level. She roughly grabbed the child's face. She cared not for the seemingly endless rivers of tears falling from her big green, cat like eyes. She only gave a small laugh and slapped her daughter across the face. The girls lip was now bleeding, a small stream of blood was running down her chin._

_"Ysa. Why?" Celia asked, standing back up with her arms crossed._

_"Why what?" The Father, Ysa, answered._

_"Why did we bother having another?" __She spat at her child. __"This one is just as wretched as her elder siblings."_

_"I expected every child we've had to have learned by now."_

_"We are at our fifth child. I refuse to birth another useless disappointment."_

_"Are you positive? Perhaps the next one shall be better."_

_"So you've said five times already."_

_"I have high hopes that the next one shall be better."_

_Celia gave a dark chuckle as she stepped on her daughters bruised leg. Her daughter whimpered._

_"Such insanity. You've received the same result, yet you still expect something different."_

_"You have expected the same result as well, Celia. That also makes you insane."_

_"How true."_

_Ysa yanked his daughter to her feet by her long, black hair. He gently stroked her cheek._

_"Oh Judith. I had such high hopes for you. It's such a shame you failed."_

_He punched his child in the face. The daughter, Judith, continued her weeping as she spat out some blood. Ysa laughed evilly. _

_"Time for yet another punishment, my Daughter."_

_Judith backed into a corner in her room, as if it would save her from the oncoming torture. But it didn't. Nothing ever kept it from happening._

* * *

_Enough. __The young twenty year old has had enough. His parents had been putting he and his sisters through hell since their birth. His youngest sister was five, and the current victim to his parents torture. The man had red hair with black tips that reached past his shoulders and it was tied into a pony tail. His dark green eyes turned into a venomous shade as Judith's cries got louder, signaling he was getting closer to her room. But at this point, it might as well have been called her prison. When he reached her room he tested to see if the door was locked. It was. He rested his fist on the wood of the door and growled._

_"Rubilia. The country of purity." He mumbled. "This is anything but pure. This country is filled with darkness, despair and inhumanity." His words dripped with venom._

_"Boston." Someone hissed._

_He turned around to see a butler, who looked to be in his fifties, with hair so orange he put the fruit to shame. _

_"You can't be out here. You're parents will-"_

_"I know what they'll do and I'm sick of it."_

_The younger man, Boston, messed with the brass door knob, as if it would unlock with his touch. He turned to the older man and looked into his green, cat like eyes._

_"Uncle Jessica. You know that escape plan we came up with?"_

_"Plan?" He raised his eyebrow. "Son, it's hardly a plan. It's an idea. A bad one, I might add."_

_"Worth a try though, isn't it?"_

_"Yes. But..."_

_"But?"_

_Jessica leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, thinking for a moment. He sighed before talking again._

_"It can work. _However_, it won't work without someone taking a fall. I'll have you know, that won't be me."_

_"It won't have to be you. _I'll_ take the heat. _I'll_ take the punishment__."_

_Jessica gave him a worried look._

_"You do know that taking the fall means stripping yourself of what little freedom you have, yes?"_

_Boston nodded._

_"I'd give up my life if it meant you all get the chance to go somewhere better."_

_Boston messed with the knob once more. Jessica took a step toward his nephew._

_"Somewhere better?"_

_"Where would that be?" A woman asked. She had long bleached blond hair put into a side pony tail and brown eyes. She had a scar over her neck from a previous 'punishment'. All of the Rubilia children had at least one scar form their parents abuse. Boston had one that went down his spine. This woman was one of Bostons little sisters. She was four years younger. Jessica sighed._

_"Not you too, Platina."_

_She ignored her Uncle and looked up at her elder brother, waiting for a response. _

_"Anywhere" Boston answered. "Anywhere would be better than here."_

_"True." Platina lightly knocked on the door to her youngest sisters room. "Of course we're gonna need to get her out of here first. But how are we gonna do that? Mother and Father are the only ones who have the key."_

_Boston thought for a while._

_"Get Marsha and Noel ready. We're busting out of here now."_

_Jessica looked at him with wide eyes and Platina raised an eyebrow._

_"But what about Judith? How is she gonna get out of there?"_

_Boston grinned. _

_"Doesn't she have a window in her room?"_

* * *

_Judith was in her room crying rivers of tears. She had her hands pressed to her bleeding side. She always wished that the pain she was going through was only a nightmare. That when she wakes up her parents would love her and tell her they'd never do such things to their child. But sadly, that wasn't her reality._

_She stopped weeping for a second when she heard something by her bedroom window. She backed away when someone on the other side opened it and crawled in. He was dressed in all black and the matching hood covered his face. She starting shaking until she saw some red hair. _

_"B-Boston?"_

_Boston took off the hood with a grin. As soon as it came the grin disappeared when he saw the blood coming from her side. He motion for her to move her hand. He grit his teeth when he saw the stab wound. Boston never understood how his parents could do such things and feel no guilt. It didn't matter now. They were leaving. He bandaged her up and picked her up in he arms. Boston put the hood over him and unlocked the door. He cursed when a few guards caught him. They were dressed in Amber colored armor._

_"You there!" One called._

_Boston wasted no time and dashed off with his youngest sister. _

_"He's got the Princess!" The guard yelled._

_Boston sprinted until more guards were in his view. He ran down the closest stair case, planning on getting to the nearest exit without being stopped. Little by little more guards were appearing, all trying to stop him. He didn't think any of them would come at him so early. He didn't know what to do if even one of them came close to him. Boston hadn't really thought it through. When he found the entrance to the castle he tried to open them but the doors were locked. _

_"No." He said quietly. _

_He put Judith down and did everything he could to open it. But the it wouldn't budge, no matter how much of his strength he used._

_"No! Damn it! No, No, No, No, **NO!**"_

_"I here him by the entrance!" A guard yelled._

_Boston punched one of the doors and growled. When one of the stained glass windows caught his eye, he got an idea. He grabbed the nearest wooden chair and threw it at the window, breaking the glass. When he heard the guards coming he grabbed Judith and jumped out the window. The others were waiting for him by the pier. Jessica had a friend that was more then happy to help with their escape. Boston just had to make it without getting captured. _

_When Boston saw a crowd of armored guards on his tail he ran faster than he ever knew he could. He was in a cold sweat, his heart was racing almost as fast as he was and his lungs were aching for air he couldn't afford to stop for. Judith clung to her brother and her eyes were squeezed shut. Boston held her tight and gave a huge smile when he saw the pier, a boat with an amber stripe waiting for him. He ran up to his uncle and siblings, all wearing black cloaks that matched his own._

_Marsha, a woman with tanned skin, cat like eyes and long black hair, gave a sigh of relief. She spook with a heavy, thick Spanish accent_

_"We were getting worried about you."_

_Boston was too out of breath to say anything. A wooden ramp came down from the boat, the driver motioning for them to hurry. Jessica saw the guards coming and pushed his nieces and nephew to get on. _

_"So much for going undetected!"_

_When it was finally Jessica's turn to get on, he ran up the ramp. Unfortunately one of the guards caught him. The driver of the boat quickly brought the ramp up, brought up the anchor and got the boat started as quickly as he could. Judith was curled up in a corner the rest of the Rubilia's watched in shock as the guards wrestled with Jessica, trying to keep him in check. _

_Jessica took the chance to grab one of their swords. He slashed at the group of guards that took out their own swords. Despite how outnumbered the older man was he kept their attacks at bay. With one swing of the sword Jessica slashed two of the guards necks open, killing them both. As he deflected their attacks he attacked them as well, slashing at what their armor didn't protect. Boston was about to climb over the railing of the boat._

_"No Boston!" Jessica yelled. He deflected the attack of another guard before cutting open his throat. He yelled to the driver of the boat. "Brom! Start the boat and get out of here!"_

_After such was said the engine to the boat roared and the boat began leaving the harbor._

_"Uncle Jessica-"_

_"Don't worry about me son! Leave me!"_

_Barry slashed at another guard and gave his nieces and nephew a confident grin._

_"I'll be fine!" _

_The Rubilia children just stared the fight as it slowly disappeared. To their shock and sorrow the group of soldiers finally overpowered him and led him back to the palace._

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
